The Bag! Vs Trinity!
by Caligo-TheDarkness
Summary: Roll up, get your pop corn. May be a short fight. But its got all you want... Needless violence, sarcasm over load and much much more!


Disclaimer: I do not own the matrix, or any characters except the bag. That honour belongs to Warner Bros and such. I do this only for fun, not for profit (.  
  
TRINITY VS PUNCHING BAG  
  
After an easy day, lazeing around, doing odd jobs Trinity decided she might go into a makeshift gym to do some kick boxing. It was so nice to be able to let out her frustration on something that wasn't gonna result in Morpheus giving her a lecture.  
  
It didn't take her long to convince Hank out of his duties. And there she was changed in nice clean gym gear and out on the mats. It was still light out but no one was there. It was nice just her being there for some privacy but it was beginning to get on her nerves that it was so quiet. Maybe even. * shifty eyes * too quiet. Keeping on her toes she began to kick the bag set out in the right corner of the room. First a couple of high kicks and then some low kicks for good measure.  
  
"You call that a kick, my Grandma can kick better than you"  
  
Trinity looked around bewildered, expecting to see one of the boys.  
  
"No me, over here, the thing that you were kicking. Idiot!"  
  
She looked at the bag. The noise seemed to be coming from it, but she had to have been drunk or extremely high for that thing to be talking.  
  
"Come on, you chicken, kick me."  
  
Trinity stood there lockjawed, she had only had some water, no drugs or alcohol. She looked around to see if anyone else was there or if it could in fact all be a joke.  
  
"Ah what the hell are you" She managed to blurt out  
  
"Names Bag , now.. Kiccck me, Cummon kick me!! Kick me!! KICK... me"  
  
Trinity kicked the bag  
  
"Boring (Yawn)"  
  
Trinity tried kicking it a few more times at different places, to see what would happened. After a while she became sweaty and irritated at the little remarks it came out with and the fake yawns it made.  
  
"No, no stop, stop" It chuckled mockingly, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Trinity gave it a few pushes and a few more kicks. She was getting a bit of a head ache, and was sick of listening to it. She turned and bent down to get her bottle of water and take a sip.  
  
"Give me a piece of that sweet ass."  
  
Trinity turned 5 shades of red, threw her drink right across the floor and gave the taunting bag a few of her hardest right hooks and high kicks. She was begging to get really annoyed at its attitude, and felt it was driving her crazy. She stood there for a few moments listening to it chuckle, trying to think about her next move. The bag was taken a back when Trinity sighed and looked up, her face in all its malicious glory.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
Trinity smiled Evil going into the locker room to fetch something.  
  
"Thank Christ I never would have thought shed leave. If I had a girl friend like her. Id draw on her ass and make her walk backwards."  
  
Trinity waltzed out arms behind her back and if looks could kill, that thing would be long gone by now.  
  
"I for your information am NOT ugly!"  
  
" Oh no. I forgot.. The blind children screaming for you to leave the room were just afraid of your foot odour."  
  
"How'd you know about that.?"  
  
"Hank"  
  
Rolling her eyes she showed the bag her left hand then brang out her right which held a long, sharp knife.  
  
"Now, shut up, or I'll hang, draw and quarter you"  
  
The bag seemed to shut up even. Trinity kicked it and punched it to check. She was about to go back and put the knife away when there was a little snigger from behind. Deciding to try and really see if the bag had shut up she hid just out of sight and listened quietly for a couple of moments. The bag suddenly started laughing, Trinity rolling her eyes as the annoying almost mocking tone of the bag hit her ears.  
  
"HA hA HA hA I've met some pretty dumb sheilas but this one takes the cake. I've conversed peanuts smarter then this lass. HA HA HA"  
  
Trinity had, had enough and ran up to it, wrapping her legs round the bottom, slashing the outer plastic. The thing howled in pain as the stuffing was ripped out and fell to the floor. Hacking at with one hand, biting out big wads, her eyes open in pure anger. Much like a wild beast, hungrily eating its prey/ After what seemed like ages Trinity fell to the floor a smile creeping across her face. She looked up watching the last little bits of stuffing fall out. She made her way back onto her feet and fetched her gear, changing into some nice fresh clothes. Almost about to walk out, the door half open, she turned back to the messed up heap, now being blown around by some phantom wind the door had caused..  
  
"And that my friend is why you should NEVER mess with TRINITY " 


End file.
